


May I have your attention please?

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Fancy Dress [2]
Category: Muse, Muse (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Holes and Revelations Era, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Horny Matt, M/M, Role-Playing Game, desperate Matt, have fun, self-absorbed Dom, vacation in Nice, vain Dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Prompt:<br/>Remember Matt calling Dom Vain Blonde and Leathery</p><p>Watching himself on TV turns Dom on... Matt naturally isn't too happy about that. So a funny non au fic about his desperate attempts to get Dom's attention back!<br/>I don't care how. He should just be bloody desperate. ....</p><p>Established Relationship. ...</p><p>Era- author's discretion but BH&R or resistance maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have your attention please?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some language , desperate/horny Matt (is that a warning?)… a bit of role-play / role-reversal
> 
> Discliamer: I don’t know/own any of the characters, this has never happened (although I expect this sort of stuff from those two XD!) and I don’t write for money, of course, otherwise I’d be starved to death XD
> 
> Plus, the title is taken from the lyrics of ‘The Real Slim Shady’ by Eminem, because it fitted to a T!
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Tania (MattureMuser) for betaing it <3

Gaia had been away for some days with her friends from University.  
That week, Jessica had left for States, to pay a visit to her family.  
So the decision was made, as soon as the two girls’ boyfriends had received that news.  
  
Back from the concerts in Nürburg and Nürnberg, instead of going back home, one to London and the other to Como, Dominic and Matthew had settled for a more appealing destination.  
Nice.  
Blessed Dom, who loved that town so much that he had bought a little house there, too.  
  
In the beginning of June, which already began to smell like Summer; sun, sea – and other stuff that’s better not to mention in a general audience rating – were waiting for the guys who needed to recharge their batteries, before flying to Isle of Wight Festival, where Matt would celebrate his twenty-ninth birthday.  
Well, it looked like Dominic wanted to celebrate with him long before!  
  
He gave to his mate just enough time to put his trolley on the floor and himself just the time to lock the door, before eagerly jumping on the brunet.  
  
“Hey, calm down, my blonde fury!” Matt chuckled, parting from him in order to allow them both to breathe. “Are you going to ravage me in a dark house or can we, at least, bother to open the windows, first?” He made Dom notice and took advantage of the dim-light to reach the biggest of the windows. He opened it, letting some light and fresh air in.  
“I thought it would be romantic!” Dominic pouted, whilst he opened the window on the other side of the room.  
“Well, for my throat, it wouldn’t be at all! This place has been locked for months, so oxygen is a necessity!” Matt justified, whilst he took care of the smaller windows.  
  
“So, tell me, Doctor Bellamy, now that we have aired this place out long enough, would you find it extremely damaging to roll with me on a sofa where there could be a tiny trace of dust?” Dominic teased him, laying down on the sofa and waiting for his lover’s move.  
“I’ll run the risk!” Matthew smirked, reaching his beloved and sealing their lips.  
  
Their naughty project of rolling on the sofa together ended in a bunch of other kisses, before they fell deeply asleep, in each other’s arms.  
  
After all, they knew that, among the other things, they also needed a lot of rest.  
  
A little stiff because of the uncomfortable position, but refreshed anyway, the two guys woke up around sunset.  
  
Dom suggested they have a shower and Matt agreed, on condition that they would share one together.  
Once they were done with that shower that – for reasons – proved to be longer than expected, Dominic and Matthew opened their trolleys, searching for something to wear.  
Matt would have preferred them to wear nothing, in order to continue a certain thing that they had started in the shower, but Dominic had been unmovable.  
  
“Mattie, we have plenty of time for that. Now let’s go outside, get something to eat and take a stroll. Nice by night is simply magic!” he exhorted him, while he set his electric blue tie over his black shirt, a touch of class worthy of a dandy.  
“Do you really think it’s wise?” Matt asked him, wearing a pistachio shirt, which was a rather mild choice, compared to his usual eccentric tastes.  
“Well, I’m not talking of me and you walking through the streets while we link arms to each other, sharing a kiss every minute. Only a dinner and an innocent walk, like two good friends” Dom specified, taking both of their black jackets.  
“As you wish, my _good friend_.” Matt giggled, leaving with him. “I just hope we won’t draw any  attention.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll go unnoticed!” Dom shrugged, very self confident.  
  
And they spent a very quiet night, indeed, without too many fans assaulting them; but among clubs and nightclubs they lost track of time and once they were back home they were too tired to do anything else.  
  
\- _Oh, well, it’s only the first day. Tomorrow things will go very differently!_ – Matt mused, falling asleep next to Dom, after a tender goodnight kiss.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
Dominic figured out he couldn’t face the day if they didn’t go to the grocery store early, after all they didn’t even have anything to make breakfast.  
He dragged a rather unwilling Matt towards the market near home to address the problem.  
  
They managed to do their grocery shopping without any major trouble, though Matthew kept filling the cart with everything that looked inviting with bright and colourful packaging and Dominic repeatedly put those back on their shelves, trying to make more logical, but mostly healthier food choices.  
They went on squabbling over their selections, until the cart was full with something that they both could consider a proper compromise.  
  
It was when they left the market that they found the ‘surprise’.  
  
A surprise consisting of a group of fans equipped with cameras, notebook, pictures and CD lyrics books, who were patiently waiting for them, standing on the sidewalk.  
Evidently, the night before, they hadn’t gone as unnoticed as Dominic thought, and the news must have spread, allowing at least the fans in the nearby to go there, hoping to meet them somewhere around Nice.  
  
\- _Okay, they are less than fifteen. It’s something easy to do_. – Dom analyzed, and exchanging a look with Matt he realised the frontman was thinking the same thing.  
They also decided to stay, because, loaded with all their grocery bags, they couldn’t have run away so easily.  
  
They were lucky, because they were dealing with very calm fans. They weren’t screaming and drawing attention. They just stood there, very quietly, waiting for their turn to talk a little, have an autograph and get a picture with their idols.  
Two girls particularly drew their attention.  
  
“Matthew, Dominic, this is for you. We made it with all the footage of all your concerts we have been to.” the first girl said, handing them a DVD with a personalized case.  
“Sixteen gigs,” the second girl stated proudly, obviously delighted with Matt and Dom’s flattered and stunned faces. “Plus, we added some interviews and live performances on TV shows that are so old that we bet you barely recall them! They are very difficult to find on the web, so we really hope you’ll like it!” the second girl went on.  
“Thank you, girls, we’ll watch it as soon as possible.” Matthew smiled at them, whilst Dom put that DVD in his bag.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
“Well, that’s weird,” Matthew slurred, still chewing on the last mouthful of what had become a full lunch more than a breakfast at the end.  
  
After all, it was past midday, it made sense.  
  
“What’s weird?” Dominic wondered, on his way to clean the table.  
“The gift from those girls. I mean, a DVD with our own performances and interviews? Geez, we did it, of course we know what it’s all about!” Matt grumbled, getting up to help his best friend. “I mean, what’s the sense of that? You know, it’s like if I gave Van Gogh a postcard with his Sunflowers, a lighting conductor to Benjamin Franklin or a polyphonic ring-tone of ‘ _Für Elise’ to Beethoven!”_ he ranted, gesticulating frantically.  
  
“You’d better give me this, before it meets an unlucky fate!” Dom snatched the dish from Matt’s hand and placed it, safe and sound, in the dishwasher.  
“About your rant, can you give an example with someone who has not been dead for ages?” He teased.  
“You understood what I was trying to say perfectly!” Matt struck back.  
  
“Sure I did and I’d pay any price to see Beethoven with a mobile with the ‘ _Für Elise’_ ring-tone!” the drummer chuckled. “The point is that you should see things from another perspective. It’s not that those dear girls gave us a CD of ours. I would agree with you in that case. Probably, it’s a bunch of video that have never been published on You Tube, I mean... I want to see it!” he insisted.  
Not sooner said than done.  
  
In the time he took Matt to finish loading his dishwasher and press start, Dom had already inserted the DVD in the player.  
  
“Wow, Mattie, see? They mixed everything in one video only!” he stated thrilled, pressing ‘play’.  
“Mostly I saw that it lasts three bloody hours!” Matt whined, while he made room for the blond on the sofa. “We can watch it for ten minutes, to see what it is like and then bye-bye!”  
“We’ll see…” The other shrugged, snuggling closer to Matthew and rejoicing when he saw the first images appear on the screen.  
  
It seemed that the two girls had given a lot of importance to Dominic… maybe even too much.  
  
“But… wait, is it fair? I mean, I’m playing ‘Space Dementia’ and they frame you?” Matt complained, bothered. “You’re not even playing yet!”  
“So what? Don’t you see my intelligent expression as I wait? I look ready to do my best!” the drummer justified.  
  
Unluckily for Matt, he had seen right, there were only occasional scenes involving him, but he took some comfort in the fact that shots of Chris were almost non-existent.  
However, he could always find himself in the interviews, the girls hadn’t taken the liberty of deleting his parts!  
For the record, those supposed ten minutes had turned into more than half an hour.  
  
But that wasn’t what annoyed Matthew the most – oh well, he  surely wasn’t happy to spend another two hours, if not more, like that - , neither was watching videos made by girls who clearly had a soft spot for Dominic.  
Matt couldn’t stand how Dominic seemed to be bewitched by… himself.  
  
So much so that, bit by bit, he had moved more and more apart from Matt, until he was sitting on the other side of the sofa, with his elbows on his knees and his neck stretching more and more towards the screen.  
  
But it wasn’t the only thing Matt had noticed. There was a significant bulge in Dom’s jeans.  
  
- _Bloody Hell! Watching himself on TV turns Dom on!-_ Matthew figured out, a little disappointed, before realising that maybe he could take some advantages from than unusual situation.  
  
He slid closer to Dominic, in a calm and controlled way, until his hand placed on the percussionist’s knee.  
Dom temporarily turned his gaze towards his boyfriend, smiling at him, before watching the screen again.  
Matt let his hand move up to his thigh, without having any special effect. Without getting upset, his hand landed on Dom’s left inner thigh, making the blond jolt. Even more when, without much warning, Matt started to caress his crotch through the thin fabric of his black jeans, now even painfully tighter.  
  
“Mattie, c’mon, behave…” he gently pushed his hand away. “Look, now there’s ‘Stockholm Syndrome’, I’m always so full of energy whenever we play that song!” he stated, thrilled, parting from Matt again.  
  
Muse’s frontman was famous also for his stubbornness, so that wasn’t enough to make him give up.  
  
“Dommeh, this posture is not good for you,” he murmured, with a concerned attitude, getting up and going behind the sofa. “and I don’t want anything unpleasant to happen to my beautiful drummer…” he went on, with a silky voice, pulling Dom’s back to the backrest and starting to massage him with those hands that were not only talented to play music.  
  
“Oh god, Maaaaaatt…” Dominic melt like snowflakes in the ocean, even more when the determined brunet let his hands slide under his T-shirt, craving more contact. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be able to focus on the video anymore…” he moaned, in an attempted protest.  
  
\- _This is exactly my plan, my dear ninny!_ – Matt sneered, going on with his ‘merciless’ massage.  
  
But not even his sublime skill in the art of massage could compete against what was about to appear on the screen.  
  
“Noooo, I can’t believe it, there’s even ‘Can’t take my eyes off of you’… it’s been ages since we played it on stage!” Dom was so excited that he got up, slipping away from Matt’s hand. “I sing in that sing, too!” he added, almost hyper.  
  
 -  * _Sing* is such a generous word_! – Matt pondered, a bit upset for his second failed attempt.  
  
“Love, can you give me those wonderful massages of yours later? Now come back to me and let’s watch the rest of the DVD together.” he exhorted him, patting the empty part of the sofa near him.  
  
Matt obeyed and then he stretched his arm, with the innocent purpose of sinking his fingers into Dom’s soft hair, before less innocently descending to his nape.  
If Dom had some weak points, definitely a little scratch on his nape belonged to the list.  
  
As a matter of fact, he immediately pushed his head further against Matt’s hand, with a sort of purr.  
  
“Mm… nooo you’re distracting me… not now, look, it’s my moment!” Dominic recovered his lucidity, more and more excited, pointing at the Dominic on the screen while he was singing the pre-chorus and inviting the crowd to do the same.  
  
More and more upset, Matt gave up playing his ‘scratches on the nape’ card and kept quiet for a while, until he set up his next move.  
  
Out of the blue, the singer straddled his drummer and started to kiss his neck, sucking the salty skin between his lips, before marking it lightly with his teeth.  
“Matthew?” The blond murmured.  
“Yes?” Matt smiled victoriously, moving his mouth to his lobe.  
  
But he lost any will to smile when he found himself pushed –not very gently – on the other side of the sofa.  
  
“Fuck you, Matt! I can’t see anything with you on my lap! Can you behave and stay still?” he scolded the singer.  
  
Matthew said nothing but made his best to keep watching the endless DVD, still and silent.  
Maybe realising how rude his reaction was, Dom softened.  
  
“I’m sorry, honey, it’s just that I like seeing these old interviews and stuff so much… I don’t know if it’s only my impression or if you used to let me talk more in the past!” Dom chuckled. “I know I’m not giving you the vacation you expected, but once the DVD is over we can go out, I promise!” he assured him, before turning his attention back to the umpteenth interview of the OOS era.  
  
“But I don’t want to go out, I want to remain inside the house!” Matt pointed out.  
  
_\- And mostly I want something *inside* me!_ -  
  
Dammit, all that sexual frustration was killing him.  
  
He fiddled with his own shirt, before realizing what kind of shirt it was: a white one.  
  
\- _Huh, it would take just a little to make this shirt very see-through. And Dom is fond of my nipples…_ \- he set his new evil plan, going to the kitchen.  
  
“I’m so thirsty, but don’t put the DVD on pause, I’ll be back in a second!” he informed Dom, though he doubted that the drummer had heard him.  
  
Two minutes later, he was back, holding a big glass full of ice water and, for inexplicable reasons, he was so clumsy that he ended up spilling all the water on himself at the first sip.  
  
“Oh no, look what a disaster!” he pretended to snort, getting more comfortable on the sofa and casting to Dom a look of pure invitation.  
  
Matthew. Wet Matthew. Wet Matthew with a see-through shirt which displayed his dark nipples, rigid than ever thanks to the ice cubes.  
 Usually such a scenario would have lured Dominic to assault his boyfriend and deal with him for  hours.  
But Matthew started to fear that the one next him wasn’t his usual Dominic.  
  
“Geez, go dry yourself! If you catch a cold Chris and Tom will kill me!” Dominic exhorted him, without even taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
Defeated and disheartened, Matt followed that advice, before Dom’s pessimistic visions came true.  
  
\- _I should have let him ravage me in the dark house with no open windows,_ _instead of being so fussy!_ \-  Matt cursed himself, going upstairs.  
  
It was when he let himself into Dom’s room, with the purpose of drying himself with a towel and changing his clothes, that he noticed Dom’s  open suitcase, next to his bed.  
This gave him an idea.  
  
\- _If watching himself turns Dom on so much…_ \- he mused, caressing his chin.  
  
There was a time when Dom had darker hair and people often mistook him for Matt and viceversa. So, maybe…  
Matt still needed something.  
He wore the first T-shirt he found in his trolley and ran downstairs.  
  
“Be right back, Dom, I forgot a thing!”  
“That’s not true, you look amazing with it!”  
  
Dom’s answer gave Matt the hundredth confirmation of how little attention his drummer was paying to him.  
  
\- _Not for long_. – Matt smirked to himself.  
  
He kept his word and was back in a quarter of an hour, but he rushed upstairs, without saying a word.  
  
Dom didn’t mind anyway.  
  
That DVD would be over in two hours, but Matt needed much less time.  
Once he was ready, he took the last thing he needed.  He knew that Dom never parted from his favourite pair of drumsticks and luckily for him he had left them in his suitcase.  
  
Matt grabbed them and started drumming whatever surface his eyes met: walls, desks, suitcases, chairs, cupboards and even the balustrade.  
He felt he had won when he saw Dom pause that hateful DVD so he quicly ran upstairs.  
  
“Geez, Matt, I told you a thousand times not to play with my drumsticks, only I can touch them and.. Huh!”  
  
His eyes boggled, stunned when he fully focused on Matthew.  
  
“That’s the point, my dear: I am you, now!” Matt stated, challenging him with his look.  
  
As a matter of fact, Matt was wearing Dom’s yellow skinny jeans, his black shirt of the last night – who still smelled so much of him– and even his leopard-printed belt; but the really shocking thing was his hair, blonde, long until his nape with his sideburns left long.  
  
“Oh wait, it’s just a wig, you didn’t dare dye your hair!” Dom babbled, maybe because he couldn’t find anything cleverer to say.  
  
“Believe me, I would like to… but it would have taken me too much, time. Plus, I wasn’t so sure I could reach your same blondness…” the other justified.  “By the way, guess what? There weren’t male wigs at the store, so I picked a female one and did the haircut on my own in front of the bathroom mirror, to make it look like yours as much as possible!”  
“And you succeeded, indeed!” the authentic blond smiled at him, before registering the implications of Matthew’s actions.  
  
“I should probably kill you for the mess you surely must have made in my bathroom… but it’s such a cute thing that I forgive you!” Dom pulled Matt to himself, kissing him deeply and he found himself toying with the fake sideburns, while he ruffled his fake fringe.  
  
This was making a kinky idea take place in his mind.  
  
“You know, I wonder how it would feel if I dressed up like you…” He whispered, nibbling his lower lip.  
  
Matthew immediately parted from him, staring at his boyfriend with a lustful sparkle in his cerulean eyes.  
  
“Well, we could find out, my trolley is full of stuff and… I just hoped for you to say this, because..” he said, leaving and coming back shortly after, with a long and black female wig in his hands. “I got this one to… you know, play a little. Here we go, let’s do the haircut!” he dragged Dom into the messy bathroom, while they both giggled like teenagers.  
  
Dominic was so thrilled that he didn’t even mind all the locks of blonde hair that were scattered on the floor, along with tons of cosmetics thrown everywhere.  
Matthew was developing a remarkable ability even as a hairdresser, because in half an hour he had managed to recreate his own hairstyle, with a straight line on his hair, the locks pushed on the right side and a large amount of hair gel to make the hair go in every direction, very untidily.  
  
Once they were done, Dom rushed to his room, opening Matt’s trolley.  
  
"Please, please, tell me that you brought it... “ he wished out loud, while he fumbled through the trolley.  
  
Maybe Dom was already so in Matt’s character that he was ignoring the order.  
  
“Yes! I found it!” he rejoiced, holding one of the weirdest shirt Matt had ever worn: it appeared like a normal white shirt with yellow and black vertical straps, with large, long sleeves, but in the middle it was totally white.  
“Do you really like it?” Matt asked him, amazed.  
“I love it, can’t wait to see how I look in that, along with your white jeans!” he said, grabbing those clothes and going to the bathroom.  
  
When he was back, Matt was utterly speechless.  
  
Words were unneeded, Matt simply jumped on him, smashing his lips on his and letting his fingers flow though his fake gelled hair.  
Their hungry kiss went on for several minutes, before Matt parted, looking thoughtful.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dom asked him, already forgetting the DVD he had craved to watch.  
“Well, we should even provide the pwoper coloured eye lens, blue for you, grey or green for me..” the guitarist grumbled.  
“Geez, you’re such a perfectionist! Just enjoy the moment, live this fantasy and.. shut up!” Dom snapped.  
  
“Make me, _Bells_!” Matthew teased him.  
  
An amused light sparkled in the gorgeous drummer’s emerald eyes.  
  
Their kinky game had started.  
  
“You can bet your biteable ass that I’m going to do it, _Howard_!” Dom growled, horny, pushing a giggling Matthew onto the bed and reaching him immediately after.  
He kissed him savagely, while he carefully undid his black shirt that started to become unnecessary.  
  
“You know what, _Dommeh_? I’m going to open and lower your jeans only a little, because I love seeing you wriggling inside that tight fabric while I’m taking you!” Dom informed him, making Matt shiver in anticipation.  
  
“I’m okay with that, _Matteh_ , but only if you keep your shirt on while you’re riding me… and nothing else!” Matt suggested lasciviously.  
  
Dom was more than happy to please him and quickly they turned the hot scenario in their minds into reality. The result was… explosive.  
  
The funniest and yet kinkiest thing was when both of them yelled their own name before and during the orgasm and they came with such a violent energy that they were knackered for some minutes, but fully satisfied.  
  
“First point, we need to wash these clothes!” Dom stated, taking off Matt’s shirt and waiting for him to give the yellow skinnies back to him and then he threw those clothes on the floor.  
  
Matt waited for Dom to go back to the bed, before holding him in his arms and removing wig from him, as he got rid of his own wig, as well.  
The game was over. Now Matt wanted only the real Dom and showed it to him with a slow, languid kiss.  
  
“Is there a second point, too?” he wondered, skimming Dom’s lips.  
  
“Sure there is. Second point is… fuck, Matt, we must do this again sometimes!” Dominic urged him, excited.  
  
Matt nodded eagerly, quoting his boyfriend’s previous sentence on purpose.  
  
“You can bet your biteable ass, Howard!”  
\--  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if Dom already had a house in Nice, let’s pretend he did ;P
> 
> I’d pay any price to see them in a Super market XD
> 
> Here some pics to help you imagine them better :P
> 
> This is Matt’s outfit (see? Dom usually drums everything even without his drums XD )
> 
> http://i61.tinypic.com/169nnu0.jpg 
> 
> This is Dom’s outfit (I don’t know about real Dom, but I LOVE that shirt!!)
> 
> http://i61.tinypic.com/j7vsz7.jpg 
> 
> Ok, if I made you smile… will you be so nice to let me know and make me smile as well? *O* even Kudos make me smile ^^
> 
> Thanks for your time .. or sorry for annoying you, lol!


End file.
